The present subject matter relates generally to a shoe with a detachable heel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a woman's high heel shoe, wherein the upper is attached to a sole that includes a heel post, which is releasably secured to a detachable heel.
High heels are ubiquitous in women's fashion and are a popular choice when dressing for many occasions. High heels come in many different styles and colors. While typically considered a dressier shoe, many women own numerous pairs of high heels that may be suitable for a variety of different occasions. Women commonly purchase a variety of styles of high heels shoes to coordinate with various outfits and meet various needs. It would be advantageous to provide a high heel shoe in which the heel portion may be replaced to provide a more versatile shoe.
Due to the inherent structure of a high heel, a lot of pressure is placed on the heel portion of the shoe. Therefore, the heel portion of high heels commonly wears down more quickly than the shoe upper. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to be able to replace just the heel portion of the shoe instead of the entire shoe.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shoe with detachable heel as described and claimed herein.